ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy Fandom Wiki:Final Fantasy Fundamentals
The Final Fantasy series is known for its over 25-year-old history of engaging stories, complex characters, variety of bonus content and more. This article will help current and future fangame developers get the fundamentals behind a typical Final Fantasy game. FFWiki Information The has an article on the series as a whole: . We recommend reading the and sections to get a grip of what should be contained within a fangame as it sums up the typical elements of a Final Fantasy story. Here are excerpts from the old version of the aforementioned article from FFWiki: *'Dualism'. *'Rebellion'. *'Airships'. *'Job system'. *'Magical styles' – Magic is commonly dived into several schools, typically there are: White Magic which concetrates on healing and support, Black Magic which focuses on elemental damage and status ailments, Red Magic which concentrate on both White and Black Magic at the cost of effectiveness, Blue Magic which focuses on the monster abilities, Time Magic which concentrates on manipulation of the time of both allies and enemies, and Summon Magic which focuses on calling powerful monsters for aid in battle. *'Status ailments and cures'. *'Creatures and monsters' – Chocobos and moogles are one of the most recurring species in the series. Recurring monsters include Goblins, Tonberries, and Cactuars. *'Crystals'. *'The Moon'. *'Meteors'. *'Religion'. Characters *'Biggs and Wedge' – Originating from the Star Wars series, these two are commonly portrayed together and are a recurring gag within the series. *'Cid' – Possibly one of the most recognizable "features" of the series: a man with age varying age who is an engineer in most of his appearances. His inventions are used by the party to further progress with the story, the staple invention being an airship. Cid sometimes appears as a playable character. *'Gilgamesh' – First appearing in Final Fantasy V, Gilgamesh gathered a very large fanbase resulting in his many appearances throught the series. This mysterious man travels the Void in search of the ultimate weapon. Gilgamesh is mainly used as a comic relief character. *'Princess Sarah' – While not appearing in many titles and shared (sometimes in spelling variation) between few princesses, Princess Sarah always serves as a crucial character at some point of the game, e.g. Princess Sarah from the original Final Fantasy gives Lute to the Warriors of Light which they later use in their journey, while Princess Sara from Final Fantasy III saves the Warriors of Light from the curse of the five wyrms. *'Ultros' – A purple-skinned octopus with taste for women and hate for muscle-heads. He often appears as a comic relief character, accompanied by Typhon who actually acts as his main offense. Gameplay *'Battle Conditions' - In addition to standard player initiative battles, Final Fantasy is known for back, pincer and surround attacks. At least two types of battle conditions occur in most games. *'Blue' – The color blue and its various variations appear in the series' message boxes and menus. Rarely, other colors replace it. It also appears on logos of many titles. *'Hand Cursor' – A hand cursor appears in most of the games and became a series staple feature. Category:Help Pages